One Red Rose
by RobD
Summary: This was my first fic. T.k. plans to tell Kari how he feels about her, but something happens to change everything...includes takari, daiyako, and a l'il bit o' daikari. At the end is the whole thing in one big lump so that I wouldn't lose the reviews. -R
1. Chapter One

__

Okay. You can do this.

T.K. took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

__

I can do this...I can do this...

He steeled his nerve, and pushed the door to the florists shop open.

T.K. was immediately assaulted by the scents of hundreds upon hundreds of flowers; there were plants and blossoms of every shape, size, and color situated all over the tiny shop, filling it with their fragrances.

"S-Sora?" he called. 

"Sora, are you here?"

There was a loud crash, followed by an even louder exclamation of "Oh Fudge!" before Sora's head poked into view from behind the front counter.

"T.K.!" she said, surprised. "What're you doing here? Is something wrong?"

T.K. blushed slightly.

"Uh..well, no, actually. I-I'm here because I'd...um..I'd l-like to...to buy some flowers." T.K. felt his face grow hot as Sora stared at him. 

"Why T.K. ..." She said sweetly "...Could there be someone you have in mind?"

T.K. blushed in response.

"I see..." Sora gave the blonde-haired boy a coy look. She suddenly broke into a smile, and cheerfully asked what he wanted.

T.K. paused a second before answering.

"I'd like...Eleven long-stemmed, white roses...and one red one."

Sora looked up from here receipt pad, startled.

"T.K.! You're getting really serious about this, aren't you? These... " Sora held up a white rose, "represent purity. Giving someone a white rose in the name of love means that your love is completely pure and innocent. And this..." she held up a red rose, "...means that your love is deep, and undying. You sure you want these?"

T.K. nodded.

"Positive."

Sora smiled and began gathering the flowers. After a few minutes, she handed him the bouquet. 

"Thank Sora," he said as he paid for his purchase, "this really means a lot to me."

"No problem." she replied. " I'm sure Kari'll love these."

T.K.'s jaw nearly dropped to his knees.

"How did you...I mean, when did you...that is, who said anything about Kari?" He sputtered.

Sora stood, smiling.

***

T.K. carefully placed the bouquet in his locker, shut the door, and made sure he locked it.

__

After school... he thought, _...That's when I'll tell her._

***

The sky darkened as the day went on. Huge, block storm clouds rolled in, and threatened to downpour any minute. 

Kari yawned. It had been a long, long day, and she had been up half the night thinking, about whether or not she would tell Davis how she felt. She had long been interested in him, but enjoyed playing hard-to-get, making him jealous by being with T.K. But Kari was done playing. Despite it all, Davis still tried to impress her, followed her around like a lost puppy and praised her as a goddess. Truth be told, Kari secretly enjoyed his attempts to win her affections, and she was constantly flattered by how much attention he gave her. Davis just made her feel…special. 

The bell rang, and as the rest of the class filled out, Kari hung back until Davis caught up with her. Before he could say anything, she grabbed his hand and told him to follow her.

***

"Hey, Josh, Have you seen Kari?" T.K. stared down at the boy. He was sitting n a bench, writing something.

Josh looked up in surprise. "Oh, T.K. Hi. What can I do for you?" T.K. tapped his foot impatiently. 

"I'm looking for Kari. Have you seen her?"

Josh stared off into space for a second. Then he shook his head, as if coming out of a trance. 

"Kari? Oh, yeah. She went back behind the school a couple of minutes ago."

***

"Kari, where're we goin'?" 

Davis asked as if in a dream. Truth was, he didn't care where he was going at the moment-Kari was holding his hand.

Kari looked over her shoulder and smiled mischievously. 

"Just someplace a little more…private." Davis nearly died right there.

When the two had arrived at an alley way between school-buildings, they stopped walking. Kari looked around, and saw nobody. Perfect. 

She turned to Davis, and clasped both of his hands in hers.

"Davis, I…there's something I …something I want to tell you." She blushed, her face becoming rapidly pinker. 

Davis stared at her and held her hands tighter.

"Davis…for a while now I..I've been thinking about you..a lot..and I just wanted t-to ask you…" Kari took a sudden interest in her shoes, keeping her gaze on the ground. "…if –if maybe you'd like to...possibly…" She took a deep breath and looked at the spiky-haired boy in the face. "If you would go out with me tonight?"

Davis' knees went weak.

"Y-you mean, like, on a date? Just us?"

Kari nodded. Davis released her hands and instead pulled her into a hug. She draped her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his chest. 

"So…will you?"

Davis answered before she could say anything else. 

"Yes. My God, Kari, yes." He hugged her as tight as he could.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to…"

Kari stroked his cheek.

"Davis…" Kari closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly, as her face inched closer and closer to Davis'.

***

T.K., bouquet in hand, was running through a suspended hallway that connected buildings when he caught a glance of Kari out one of the windows. He was about to go down for her when he noticed that she wasn't alone. He pressed his face against the glass and stared. There, in perfect profile, was Kari, arms around Davis' neck, her face getting ever closer to his. T.K. clenched his fists, hating to watch but not daring to turn away. 

When their lips met, time stopped. He stood for what seemed an eternity, watching Davis hold her, watching Kari close her eyes in rapture, watching…

T.K. tore his gaze away from the two, and looked at his hand, the one hold the roses. It was clenched tight, the thorns of the roses piercing his skin in a dozen places, blood flowing like water. Tears formed in the corners of T.K.'s eyes as he returned his gaze to two below him. They were still kissing. 

Tears now streaming down his face, T.K. turned and ran.

***

The rain was coming down in torrents. T.K. stood on the roof of his apartment building, letting the cold bullets of water pelt him. He held up one of his roses…and threw it over the side. He picked up another one. And threw it. They meant nothing to her. He meant nothing to her. All they had been through, all they had done together…nothing. He picked up another rose. When they first met? He threw it over. When she was sick, and he took vigil over her? He threw it over. When he swore to protect her? When Piedmon nearly killed them both? He threw them over. When he told her that he cared for her? He threw it over. With every memory, T.K. threw another rose, watching each one fade away from sight as it fell. Tears ran down his face as he threw them faster and faster. Finally, he picked up the last one. It was that one red rose he had bought, to show her how deeply he loved her. 

"When she said she cared about me…" 

T.K. fell to his knees, sobbing. 


	2. Chapter Two

Rob: Okay, time for the legal mumbo-jumbo. I do not own Digimon. Lord knows, if I did, there would be Takari stuff all over it. The only thing I own here is Josh.(He will become a regular character, for all you curious types.) Anyway, on with "One Red Rose- Part Two." Enjoy (and review)!

Kari pressed herself closer against Davis as they walked out of the theatre. They strolled down the street, arms linked and Davis shielding them from the rain with a large black umbrella. 

"So…what'd you think of the movie?"

Kari leaned her head against Davis' shoulder.

"To tell you the truth," she said, " I wasn't paying much attention."

She was about to pull Davis into another kiss when something white flashed into view.

"What in the world…?"

Kari gazed in wonder. All around her, white roses were drifting lazily out of the sky, landing in scattered pile. Davis whistled softly.

"Davis it's…it's beautiful…" Kari murmured. She bent down and picked up the fallen roses. 

"…Why would someone just throw them away like this?" She lifted them to her face and breathed deeply. 

"They smell lovely."

Kari stood for a moment, then frowned. She turned to Davis.

"Where do you think they came from?"

The boy shrugged.

"Who cares about some dumb old flowers anyway? C'mon, Kari, you'll get soaked." 

Kari ignored him. For some reason or another, she felt that she needed to find out where those roses had come from, why they had been thrown away. 

She floundered for a second before pausing to take another look at the roses. As she did, Kari noticed several small, red smears on her hand-blood. She inspected the roses; Each and every single stem had thorns with blood-covered tips.

Instead of revulsion, Kari was filled with an intense sadness; she could feel the pain the roses carried with them, the weight of someone else's heart pressing down on her own. She could almost hear someone, crying and calling out…to her…

"Kari! Hey, Kari, did you hear me?" 

Kari turned, startled. Davis was there, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay Kari? You kinda spaced out on me for a sec."

Kari shook the feeling off, and forced a smile.

"Yeah…" she said, "..I'm okay. Listen, There's something I've got to…take care of…Just go ahead without me okay? I'll catch up later."

Davis sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Any chance I can change your mind?"

"Nope."

Davis sighed again.

"Well….here." He handed Kari the umbrella. "Just be careful, okay?"

Kari smiled and gave a quick kiss.

"Always am." She said. With that, she turned and trotted off, leaving Davis standing in the rain, scratching his head in confusion.

***

Sora was about to close up the shop when Kari burst through the door.

"Sora! Can I talk to you?"

Sora blinked in surprise.

"Sure Kari. What about?"

The young brunette fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Well… two things, I guess. One's good news and the other is…well…curiosity, I guess."

Sora smiled broadly.

"Let's start with the good news."

Kari nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well," she began, "Davis and I are in love."

Sora's smile disappeared and both hands flew to her face.

"H-how…nice…" she stammered. "D-Davis, you say?"

Kari smiled and blushed.

Sora wrung her hands together, worried thoughts flashing through her head. "Oh dear…" she murmured to herself.

"A-and what about the…the other thing?"

Kari's face clouded.

"Well…" she said, "…it's really strange. I was walking home with Davis, and these just kinda…fell…out of the sky."

Kari held up one of the roses that T.K. had bought earlier that morning. Sora had to bite her bottom lip to keep from crying out.

"Well, I just wanted to know if maybe you knew where they came from? I mean, they're beautiful roses, the most beautiful I've ever seen. They look like they belong in a garden, not blowing around in the sky."

Sora swallowed the rising lump in her throat.   
"Kari…" she whispered, "…why don't you ask T.K.?"

***

Kari stood in the hallway outside of T.K.'s apartment; neither he nor his mother had answered the door. She sighed. She had already checked with Matt-he didn't know where T.K. was either.

Why had Sora told her to ask T.K. anyway? What would he know about anything? Kari couldn't understand it…but whenever she considered just turning around and going home, some feeling, deep down inside her, told her that asking T.K. was _exactly_ what she should do.

"Can I help you, Miss Kamiya?"

Kari twirled around with a yelp of surprise. Joshua Masters, some new kid in he class, was standing in front of her, staring at her quizzically. She hadn't heard him coming at all.

"J-Josh! What're you doing here?!" She gasped, struggling to catch her breath.

"And why'd you sneak up on me?!"

The boy smiled apologetically.

"Sorry 'bout that." He mumbled. "As for your first question, I live here." He pointed to a room a few doors down.

"I was walking around, y'know, checking the place out, and I saw you standing here, and, well, I thought you looked like you had…lost your way."

Kari's heart slowed down to it's normal pace and her breathing returned to normal.

"Well, thanks anyway." She said. "I just need to find T.K., and I'm sorry, but you probably wouldn't be of much help." Kari began to walk towards the elevator.

"Kari?"

She turned. Josh was standing there, in his overlarge black coat, with a hurt look on his face.

"I saw him head to the roof earlier this afternoon."

***

T.K. gazed across the rooftops of the other buildings through the rain, not seeing them at all. He had been sitting there for hours, the hard, steady rain beating down on his back. His hand throbbed from the thorns, but the rest of him had gone numb from the cold long ago. 

Kari's face kept appearing before him, beautiful, radiant, and perfect. He had long since stopped crying. Now there was just a dull ache within his heart, as memory after memory played and replayed through his head. Kari. Whatever made him think that he was worthy of her? That he was worth her time? He hugged his knees close to his body. T.K. just couldn't stop seeing Kari and Davis embracing. It made his stomach turn to think of it; for so long, _he_ had wanted to be the one with Kari, to feel _his_ lips pressed against hers. T.K. began to shake violently, but he couldn't tell if it was from the cold, or from his thoughts of her.

***

Kari pushed open the door that led from the stairwell to the roof. The rain was pouring down in thick sheets, instantly soaking anyone without an umbrella. Kari squinted through the now inky darkness.

"T.K.?" she called. "T.K., are you here?" 

She was about to call out again when she spotted him by the far edge, sitting with his knees pulled against his chest. She ran to him.

"T.K.!" She exclaimed. "Why didn't you answer me?"

The blonde-haired boy kept staring straight ahead, his azure eyes never once flickering in her direction.

"T.K.?" she asked. "T.K.! How long have you been out here? You're soaked!" He still didn't answer.

Kari bit her bottom lip, worry creeping into her features.

"C'mon, T.K., this isn't funny. Let's go inside where it's dry." 

She grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him to him up. He didn't budge. Kari released him, and T.K.'s arm fell limply to his side, palm up. Kari's eyes widened in horror, and she dropped the umbrella.

"T.K.! Your hand! What happened…to…you…?"

Kari picked something small and sharp out of T.K.'s still-bleeding hand. It was a thorn. She looked up in shock.

"T.K….what…?"

T.K. was still staring straight ahead at nothing, oblivious to Kari. Her eyes filled with tears.

"T.K? T.K., please! Answer me!"

She cupped his cheek in her hand and turned his face to her, wiping T.K.'s plastered hair out of his eyes. They stared through her like twin sapphires, two cold blue crystals. Kari stroked his cheek, wincing at how cold it was.

"T.K., don't do this to me!"

T.K.'s eyes seemed to focus on her, widening in surprise as he saw her for what seemed the first time since she arrived. 

"K-Kari…?"

She wept with joy and hugged the boy tightly.

"God, T.K., don't ever scare me like that again!" She squeezed him tighter, but stopped when she noticed that T.K. wasn't moving. She held herself at arm's length and looked at him with concerned eyes.

"T.K….what's the matter?"

The boy didn't answer; instead, he weakly offered her a rose. It was a brilliant shade of red, the most beautiful, perfect rose that Kari had ever seen. Attached to the stem was a card, handwritten in blue ink. Kari held it close to her face and read it:

For you, my angel;

For my Light, my soul, My love;

For you, Hikari.

Kari looked up from the card, eye's brimmed with tears, clasping the rose tightly against her chest. Once again, she reached out and cupped T.K.'s cheek with a hand. He laid one shaky hand over hers, and his whole body shook.

"T.K…I-I don't know what to say…I-I'm sorry…"

Kari pulled T.K. into another fierce hug. He sat for a moment, shaking, then threw his arms around her, sobbing against her shoulder. Kari held T.K., crying with him, hot tears running down both their faces. 

It was several minutes before either of them spoke. Kari ducked her head down so that she could look T.K. in the face.

"T.K.? Let's go inside. Please?"

T.K. nodded dolefully. He tried to stand up, but the long hours of cold and inactivity had rendered his legs practically useless. He collapsed to the ground with a dull _thud_. Kari pulled him p, and had him lean on her for support. Together, they made their way towards the stairs.

***

It wasn't until much later that they managed to stagger into T.K.'s apartment. Kari opened the door as quietly as she could; a quick glance at her watch had told her that it was well after midnight.

She practically dragged T.K. into his room, and laid him carefully on the bed. She laid a hand on his forehead…and quickly drew it back with a gasp. He was burning up, his forehead so hot that she could barely touch it. Kari turned on the lamp, and instantly knew that he was sick-his face was flushed, and his eyes seemed out of focus. He constantly tossed and turned, muttering in quiet delirium. 

Kari rushed to the kitchen for a wet cloth to put on his forehead. As and afterthought, she also grabbed a bottle of aspirin. Then, with her precious bundle, she practically ran back to T.K's room. 

It took nearly twenty minutes to get the pills down T.K.'s throat without him choking, but after a few minutes, Kari was relieved to see that he slept easier, and no longer muttered silently. 

It was another minute or two before Kari realized that T.K. was shivering. He was still wearing his wet clothes. Kari bit her lip. He needed to get warm, and dry, but to do that…She firmed her resolve, and began taking off T.K.'s shirt…

***

Once T.K. was out of his wet clothes, Kari draped a large, thick blanket over him, being careful to disturb him. She had already woken him up several times, and the boy would offer feeble protests when she tried to remove his more…personal…apparels. Luckily, she had managed to make go back to sleep rather easily.

Kari was suddenly taken by a fit of shivers, and realized that unless she changed clothes as well, she'd be no better off than her charge. She checked T.K. one more time, then walked over to his closet. Rummaging through it for a few moments, she managed to scrounge up a large, old T-shirt and extra pair of boxer shorts. Feeling extremely awkward, she changed as fast as she could, dumping her wet thing in the same pile as T.K.'s. 

***

It was nearly two in the morning; it was dark and quiet in the apartment, rain still drumming against the windows. Kari was seated near T.K., stroking his hair gently and lost in thought.

Kari was horribly confused. She loved Davis (didn't she?)…yet…sitting there with T.K., it just felt as if she belonged there. She didn't get that feeling with Davis. She didn't even know what she felt anymore.

Staring at T.K.'s feverish face, Kari couldn't help a sense of deja-vu…like something like this had happened. Similar…but different.

It came to her slowly. There were images…distorted sounds and feelings. She had been sick…someone had been watching over her…T.K.? Kari concentrated. Yes; she could remember seeing him…

*Flashback*

"She's opening her eyes!" T.K., only eight years old at the time, was smiling broadly at her. He brushed her long brown bangs out of her eyes gently.

"Hi Kari." He whispered. "You feelin' okay?"

Young Kari shook her head. T.K. patted her lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll be better real soon. Then we can play tag. 'Kay?"

She smiled weakly.

"'Kay…."

……T.K. looked at Sora with a s brave a face as he could muster.

"Don't worry Sora, I'll protect Kari, no matter what!"…..

"….Kari! Keep climbing, or he'll get you too!" T.K. begged her to let go of his hand, Piedmon clutching his leg and pulling him ever farther down.

"No!" She cried. "T.K., I won't leave you!"

Below them, the maniacal clown cackled hysterically as he sliced the rope keeping them suspended in the air. 

"My, my. Looks like you two are _falling_ for each other!"…

***

Kari's eyes were wet as the memories flooded her mind. How had she forgotten? How _could_ she?

***

"So that's it? You're just gonna' give up, just like that?" T.K. yelled. "I won't let you do it, Kari. I care too much about you to let you go without a fight!"….

***

Kari struggled to take a deep breath. That had happened less than a month ago! How did she forget? How?!

***

"…I care about you too, T.K."

***

Kari finally burst into sobs, trying in vain to stiffle them. What had she done? Her breath came in ragged gasps. Dear God, what had she done?

Kari couldn't stand it anymore. She flung her arms around T.K.'s neck and pressed her face against his chest.

"Oh God, T.K., I'm sorry…" Kari sobbed uncontrollably, hot tears streaming down her face and soaking T.K.. 

"I'm so, so sorry…" With a sickening realization, Kari found out that she didn't love Davis. She had been flattered, had a crush…but this…

Kari had thought that Ken, the self-proclaimed "Digimon Emperor" had been cruel-enslaving innocent digimon, causing their pain for his pleasure. Kari felt nauseous. What he did was nothing compared to what she had done to those two boys…she had misled one and betrayed the other. She had ruined their friendships, destroyed their trust.

Kari burst into a fresh wave of tears. 

"I'm sorry T.K. …sorry I betrayed you…" Kari sniffed miserably. "I'm sorry I made you hate m-"

T.K.'s finger was suddenly pressed against her lips, silencing her. His eyes were only half open, and his voice was ragged.

"You…betrayed…your-self…" T.K. took a strained breath. "I…don't…can't…hate you…I…love…you…" T.K. moved his finger to wipe away a lingering tear on Kari's cheek.

"I…would…forgive…any-thing…"

Tears swelled in the corners of Kari's eyes.

"D-do you m-mean it?"

T.K. nodded as best he could, then almost immediately fell back into unconsciousness. Kari stared at him for a moment, tears flowing freely down her face. Slowly, ever so slowly, she leaned over T.K.' s face and kissed him softly, her lips pressing firmly against his. As soon as their lips touched, Kari felt a rush of joy, a pure wave of hope and innocence. She felt the sadness she had felt before, she felt pain. She felt T.K.'s soul.

She broke the kiss, reluctantly, after a few minutes. She stroked T.K's hair softly, and whispered quietly in his ear.

"I love you, Takeru Takaishi." 

***

Kari woke up with her arms around T.K.'s neck and her head nestled snugly against his chest. She checkered her watch. Nearly five a.m. Kari thanked God that T.K.'s mother hadn't come in at any point during the night…it would have been a very difficult situation to explain. She stood slowly, padded over to the door, and locked it. She changed T.K's cloth, relieved to find that his temperature had reduced drastically. Kissing him lightly on the forehead, Kari positioned T.K's head onto her lap. Stroking his messy blond hair lovingly, Kari waited for him to wake up.

***

T.K. groaned and openedhis eyes slowly. At first, he couldn't figure out what was going on, but as his vision cleared, he could see Kari, gazing at him and smiling sweetly. He was acutely aware of her hand running though his hair, and the fact that his head was resting in her lap, became immediately apparent to him. 

He tried to sit up, but Kari's hand on his chest stopped him.

"Kari? Wh-what are you…"

She pressed a finger against his lips.

"Shhh…just lie down, T.K. You need rest." 

T.K. slumped back down.

"What're you…doin' here?"

Kari smiled and kept stroking his hair.

"You were sick. I couldn't leave."

T.K. stared at the girl. With the sunlight streaming through the window, bathing her in it's golden radiance, and her sweet face smiling down at him…She looked more beautiful than ever, like an angel come to Earth.

He turned his face away from her. 

"Well…I guess I'm better now. You can leave if you want to." He lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. "No sense staying with me when you've got _him_ waiting…"

Kari's hand paused, but only for a moment.

"I don't want to leave."

T.K. turned his face back to her, doubt painted across his face.

"A-are you sure? What about your family? Dear God, what about Davis? What'll you tell them? They're gonna-"

Kari leaned over and cut him off with a kiss.

"I'll tell them the truth."

T.K. caressed Kari's cheek with one hand, gazing with wonder at the girl before him. 

"Kari…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…um…uh….you hungry?"

Kari smiled and nodded.

"Very."

"Well then," T.K. grinned, "lets get some breakfast!"

T.K was about to stand up when his face went red.

"Kari…" he said, his voice wavering, "Where are my clothes?!"


	3. Chapter Three

Okay, here's part three. This one took a little longer to write-see author's note. Anyway, I don't own Digimon. Oh, by the way, I want you all to meet Josh-he's my Muse.

Josh-Hello! *waves cheerfully

Anyway, as my muse, Josh is Fifteen. In this story, he's what, twelve? Anyway, (lowers voice) he's gonna be in another story, one that's built around him, except he's gonna be _different._ Just wait an' see….Anyway, on with the "One Red Rose-Part Three!"

***

"…So he's doing better now, right?" Taichi Kamiya spoke softly to his sister, his head in his hands. Kari nodded. Tai had pretty much exploded when she came home, going into a fit of yelling about not calling home, how she could've been hurt, and about a dozen other things. He had calmed down considerably when she told him _why_ she had been out all night, but his voice still carried an edge. 

"His fever's gone down some, but he needs to stay in bed for a few days."

Tai sighed in vexation. "so what was doing out on the roof anyway? And without even a freaking coat? 

Sora, who had been standing a little off to the side, laid a hand on Tai's shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

Tai's eyes grew progressively wider, and at one point, his face blanched. "Y-you mean she…" he pointed at Kari, "and…and Davis?!" Sora nodded. Tai looked sick.

"Oh man…" Tai leaned back in his chair, groaning, and closed his eyes.

"So you and T.K., huh?"

"Yes."

"You gonna tell Davis?"

Kari fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well…"she began, "I'm gonna tell him…soon…I just need to break it to him easy…"

"Well, you're not doing him any favors by drawing it out like this." Tai cracked open an eye. "You get what I'm saying?"

Kari nodded once again, her eyes downcast. She sighed heavily and stood.

"Make sure T.K. doesn't get up. I'll be back soon." With that, Kari picked up the phone, and punched in Davis' number.

***

Davis sat on a park bench, twiddling his thumbs. It was bright and sunny out- complete contrast with yesterday. Large, white, puffy clouds floated aimlessly, and a cool breeze ruffled the boy's spiky hair, bringing with it a faint smell of freshly cut grass. Davis took a deep breath, savoring it.

Davis was abruptly snapped back to reality by Yolei, long hair pulled neatly under a beret, and smiling impishly as she shoved him off the bench. 

"Hey there, Davis." She grinned. "What's up?"

Davis Glared at her as he got up. "Not that it's any of you're business, Yolei, but I'm meet Kari here." 

The girl's face filled with instant curiosity. "Really?" she bubbled, "What for?"

Davis shrugged, then gave her a cocky grin. "Maybe she wants to take a walk with me, or go on another date since I was so impressive last night…"

Yolei stiffened. 'Y-you? And Kari?" She stared at him for a second, then burst into hysteric peals of laughing. Davis frowned.

"Hey, What's so funny?"

Yolei was nearly doubled over with laughter, holding her sides and tears running down her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry Davis…" she managed to gasp. "It's just…You and Kari? Puh-leeze."

Yolei managed to straighten up. Wiping away the last of her tears, she clapped him on the shoulder. "C'mon," she said, "There's something' I wanted to do today…"

Davis knocked her hand away and glared at her. 

"I'm serious Yolei."

She was about to start laughing again when she saw the look on his face. "You…you are serious. B-but I though…I mean, she and T.K. …"

"Well you thought wrong, four-eyes." He sneered. "Y'know, for someone who's supposed to be so smart, you sure don't know much."

Yolei's face went crimson. 

"Four eyes? FOUR EYES?!? You dung-eating-goggle-wearing-pus-filled-sorry-ass-little TROLL!"

"Witch!"

"Moron!"

"Chicken Legs!"

"Spiky-haired-obsessive-weirdo!"

Davis ground his teeth together, trying to come up with a suitable comeback. Failing that, he shouted the only thing that came to mind.

"Well...well…you're ugly!" He winced and shut his eyes. Yolei would probably whack him good for that one, maybe not because of the insult itself, but if anything, for the principle of the thing. After a few moment of dead (and painless) silence, Davis cracked open an eyelid.

"Y-Yolei…?" He opened both eyes. Yolei was standing with back to him, face in hands…crying? Davis felt a wave of guilt flooding him.

"Oh, jeez…I'm sorry Yolei, I didn't mean-" Without looking at him, Yolei interrupted.

"J-Just shut-up Davis, okay? Just sh-shut up." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. Davis grew angry, despite himself.

"listen Yolei, I'm just tryin' to apologize! I'm sorry I said what I said and if you want me to shut up then you'll just have to make m-"

Yolei suddenly whirled around and kissed him hard against the mouth, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Davis nearly reeled back in shock as she crushed her lips against his, surprised at the passion she kissed him with. Kari had never kissed him like that…Davis' surprise grew as he found him self kissing Yolei _back_, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her even tighter against him.

A scant few moment later, Yolei tore herself away, a look of horror on her face. "I-I'm s-sorry, I-I-I…" Yolei took a step back. "I-I didn't mean…" She bit her bottom lip, then turned away, running, tears flowing down her face. 

Davis stood, watching her disappear over a hill, completely dumbstruck. Yolei…liked…him?

"Davis! Hey, Davis!" He turned. Kari was striding towards him, a grim look on her face. As soon as she stopped walking, both children blurted out, at the same time, 

"I think we made a mistake…"

***

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Rob-And there you have it- the end. Did ya' like it? I hope so. Anyway, now for the author's notes. Josh, would you do the honors?

Josh-Sure! Anyway, my name is Joshua Master-I was a plot point in this story (Got T.K. to Kari in time for him to see Davis and her kissing, and led her to the roof). Anyway, Rob here thought I'd make an interesting character…so here I am. Oh, I may only be a muse now…but just you wait an' see! I'm gonna-

Rob-Hey, stick to the notes, okay? We don't wanna waste these people's time. Anyway, I'll field the first one. When I said it took me more time to write this part, there's a reason. I had to _think_ about it. The first two parts just sorta…came…to me while I was in a state of half-asleep delusion. The words just formed, right there in my head. That's why I originally ended with part two. But you all asked, begged, _demanded_ a part three. So here you go. 

Josh-Right. So even though a part four is doubtful, there is a small…

Rob- Very small.

Josh-…chance of it happening. Rob really wants to concentrate on MY story. Oh, and one more thing-Rob would Love it if people sent him any drawings of Digimon (he's kind of a collector) and would be absolutely tickled if anyone drew scenes from his stories. Is that all, boss?

Rob- I think so. Just remember, if anyone gets the urge to send me a drawing…send it to [TuxedoKamenLegacy@yahoo.com][1]. Seriously, that's it for the author's notes. Thanks for reading!

   [1]: mailto:TuxedoKamenLegacy@yahoo.com



	4. Epilogue-Digital Prophecy

"….The children, eight, here shall be,

Spoken of in prophecy.

With Stalwart hearts and virtues true,

They band together, old and new,

To turn the one from Darkness' path,

His crest of kindness destroys his wrath.

And yet, from our world, from our wild,

Comes the crying of a child.

Lost, alone, and afraid he seems,

Calling on the wind of Dreams.

He searches now, for a human brother;

Deep in the wilds of the Digital World, 

there is another."


	5. One Red Rose-consolidated.

__

Okay. You can do this.

T.K. took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

__

I can do this...I can do this...

He steeled his nerve, and pushed the door to the florists shop open.

T.K. was immediately assaulted by the scents of hundreds upon hundreds of flowers; there were plants and blossoms of every shape, size, and color situated all over the tiny shop, filling it with their fragrances.

"S-Sora?" he called. 

"Sora, are you here?"

There was a loud crash, followed by an even louder exclamation of "Oh Fudge!" before Sora's head poked into view from behind the front counter.

"T.K.!" she said, surprised. "What're you doing here? Is something wrong?"

T.K. blushed slightly.

"Uh..well, no, actually. I-I'm here because I'd...um..I'd l-like to...to buy some flowers." T.K. felt his face grow hot as Sora stared at him. 

"Why T.K. ..." She said sweetly "...Could there be someone you have in mind?"

T.K. blushed in response.

"I see..." Sora gave the blonde-haired boy a coy look. She suddenly broke into a smile, and cheerfully asked what he wanted.

T.K. paused a second before answering.

"I'd like...Eleven long-stemmed, white roses...and one red one."

Sora looked up from here receipt pad, startled.

"T.K.! You're getting really serious about this, aren't you? These... " Sora held up a white rose, "represent purity. Giving someone a white rose in the name of love means that your love is completely pure and innocent. And this..." she held up a red rose, "...means that your love is deep, and undying. You sure you want these?"

T.K. nodded.

"Positive."

Sora smiled and began gathering the flowers. After a few minutes, she handed him the bouquet. 

"Thank Sora," he said as he paid for his purchase, "this really means a lot to me."

"No problem." she replied. " I'm sure Kari'll love these."

T.K.'s jaw nearly dropped to his knees.

"How did you...I mean, when did you...that is, who said anything about Kari?" He sputtered.

Sora stood, smiling.

***

T.K. carefully placed the bouquet in his locker, shut the door, and made sure he locked it.

__

After school... he thought, _...That's when I'll tell her._

***

The sky darkened as the day went on. Huge, block storm clouds rolled in, and threatened to downpour any minute. 

Kari yawned. It had been a long, long day, and she had been up half the night thinking, about whether or not she would tell Davis how she felt. She had long been interested in him, but enjoyed playing hard-to-get, making him jealous by being with T.K. But Kari was done playing. Despite it all, Davis still tried to impress her, followed her around like a lost puppy and praised her as a goddess. Truth be told, Kari secretly enjoyed his attempts to win her affections, and she was constantly flattered by how much attention he gave her. Davis just made her feel…special. 

The bell rang, and as the rest of the class filled out, Kari hung back until Davis caught up with her. Before he could say anything, she grabbed his hand and told him to follow her.

***

"Hey, Josh, Have you seen Kari?" T.K. stared down at the boy. He was sitting n a bench, writing something.

Josh looked up in surprise. "Oh, T.K. Hi. What can I do for you?" T.K. tapped his foot impatiently. 

"I'm looking for Kari. Have you seen her?"

Josh stared off into space for a second. Then he shook his head, as if coming out of a trance. 

"Kari? Oh, yeah. She went back behind the school a couple of minutes ago."

***

"Kari, where're we goin'?" 

Davis asked as if in a dream. Truth was, he didn't care where he was going at the moment-Kari was holding his hand.

Kari looked over her shoulder and smiled mischievously. 

"Just someplace a little more…private." Davis nearly died right there.

When the two had arrived at an alley way between school-buildings, they stopped walking. Kari looked around, and saw nobody. Perfect. 

She turned to Davis, and clasped both of his hands in hers.

"Davis, I…there's something I …something I want to tell you." She blushed, her face becoming rapidly pinker. 

Davis stared at her and held her hands tighter.

"Davis…for a while now I..I've been thinking about you..a lot..and I just wanted t-to ask you…" Kari took a sudden interest in her shoes, keeping her gaze on the ground. "…if –if maybe you'd like to...possibly…" She took a deep breath and looked at the spiky-haired boy in the face. "If you would go out with me tonight?"

Davis' knees went weak.

"Y-you mean, like, on a date? Just us?"

Kari nodded. Davis released her hands and instead pulled her into a hug. She draped her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his chest. 

"So…will you?"

Davis answered before she could say anything else. 

"Yes. My God, Kari, yes." He hugged her as tight as he could.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to…"

Kari stroked his cheek.

"Davis…" Kari closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly, as her face inched closer and closer to Davis'.

***

T.K., bouquet in hand, was running through a suspended hallway that connected buildings when he caught a glance of Kari out one of the windows. He was about to go down for her when he noticed that she wasn't alone. He pressed his face against the glass and stared. There, in perfect profile, was Kari, arms around Davis' neck, her face getting ever closer to his. T.K. clenched his fists, hating to watch but not daring to turn away. 

When their lips met, time stopped. He stood for what seemed an eternity, watching Davis hold her, watching Kari close her eyes in rapture, watching…

T.K. tore his gaze away from the two, and looked at his hand, the one hold the roses. It was clenched tight, the thorns of the roses piercing his skin in a dozen places, blood flowing like water. Tears formed in the corners of T.K.'s eyes as he returned his gaze to two below him. They were still kissing. 

Tears now streaming down his face, T.K. turned and ran.

***

The rain was coming down in torrents. T.K. stood on the roof of his apartment building, letting the cold bullets of water pelt him. He held up one of his roses…and threw it over the side. He picked up another one. And threw it. They meant nothing to her. He meant nothing to her. All they had been through, all they had done together…nothing. He picked up another rose. When they first met? He threw it over. When she was sick, and he took vigil over her? He threw it over. When he swore to protect her? When Piedmon nearly killed them both? He threw them over. When he told her that he cared for her? He threw it over. With every memory, T.K. threw another rose, watching each one fade away from sight as it fell. Tears ran down his face as he threw them faster and faster. Finally, he picked up the last one. It was that one red rose he had bought, to show her how deeply he loved her. 

"When she said she cared about me…" 

T.K. fell to his knees, sobbing. 

***

Kari pressed herself closer against Davis as they walked out of the theatre. They strolled down the street, arms linked and Davis shielding them from the rain with a large black umbrella. 

"So…what'd you think of the movie?"

Kari leaned her head against Davis' shoulder.

"To tell you the truth," she said, " I wasn't paying much attention."

She was about to pull Davis into another kiss when something white flashed into view.

"What in the world…?"

Kari gazed in wonder. All around her, white roses were drifting lazily out of the sky, landing in scattered pile. Davis whistled softly.

"Davis it's…it's beautiful…" Kari murmured. She bent down and picked up the fallen roses. 

"…Why would someone just throw them away like this?" She lifted them to her face and breathed deeply. 

"They smell lovely."

Kari stood for a moment, then frowned. She turned to Davis.

"Where do you think they came from?"

The boy shrugged.

"Who cares about some dumb old flowers anyway? C'mon, Kari, you'll get soaked." 

Kari ignored him. For some reason or another, she felt that she needed to find out where those roses had come from, why they had been thrown away. 

She floundered for a second before pausing to take another look at the roses. As she did, Kari noticed several small, red smears on her hand-blood. She inspected the roses; Each and every single stem had thorns with blood-covered tips.

Instead of revulsion, Kari was filled with an intense sadness; she could feel the pain the roses carried with them, the weight of someone else's heart pressing down on her own. She could almost hear someone, crying and calling out…to her…

"Kari! Hey, Kari, did you hear me?" 

Kari turned, startled. Davis was there, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay Kari? You kinda spaced out on me for a sec."

Kari shook the feeling off, and forced a smile.

"Yeah…" she said, "..I'm okay. Listen, There's something I've got to…take care of…Just go ahead without me okay? I'll catch up later."

Davis sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Any chance I can change your mind?"

"Nope."

Davis sighed again.

"Well….here." He handed Kari the umbrella. "Just be careful, okay?"

Kari smiled and gave a quick kiss.

"Always am." She said. With that, she turned and trotted off, leaving Davis standing in the rain, scratching his head in confusion.

***

Sora was about to close up the shop when Kari burst through the door.

"Sora! Can I talk to you?"

Sora blinked in surprise.

"Sure Kari. What about?"

The young brunette fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Well… two things, I guess. One's good news and the other is…well…curiosity, I guess."

Sora smiled broadly.

"Let's start with the good news."

Kari nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well," she began, "Davis and I are in love."

Sora's smile disappeared and both hands flew to her face.

"H-how…nice…" she stammered. "D-Davis, you say?"

Kari smiled and blushed.

Sora wrung her hands together, worried thoughts flashing through her head. "Oh dear…" she murmured to herself.

"A-and what about the…the other thing?"

Kari's face clouded.

"Well…" she said, "…it's really strange. I was walking home with Davis, and these just kinda…fell…out of the sky."

Kari held up one of the roses that T.K. had bought earlier that morning. Sora had to bite her bottom lip to keep from crying out.

"Well, I just wanted to know if maybe you knew where they came from? I mean, they're beautiful roses, the most beautiful I've ever seen. They look like they belong in a garden, not blowing around in the sky."

Sora swallowed the rising lump in her throat.   
"Kari…" she whispered, "…why don't you ask T.K.?"

***

Kari stood in the hallway outside of T.K.'s apartment; neither he nor his mother had answered the door. She sighed. She had already checked with Matt-he didn't know where T.K. was either.

Why had Sora told her to ask T.K. anyway? What would he know about anything? Kari couldn't understand it…but whenever she considered just turning around and going home, some feeling, deep down inside her, told her that asking T.K. was _exactly_ what she should do.

"Can I help you, Miss Kamiya?"

Kari twirled around with a yelp of surprise. Joshua Masters, some new kid in he class, was standing in front of her, staring at her quizzically. She hadn't heard him coming at all.

"J-Josh! What're you doing here?!" She gasped, struggling to catch her breath.

"And why'd you sneak up on me?!"

The boy smiled apologetically.

"Sorry 'bout that." He mumbled. "As for your first question, I live here." He pointed to a room a few doors down.

"I was walking around, y'know, checking the place out, and I saw you standing here, and, well, I thought you looked like you had…lost your way."

Kari's heart slowed down to it's normal pace and her breathing returned to normal.

"Well, thanks anyway." She said. "I just need to find T.K., and I'm sorry, but you probably wouldn't be of much help." Kari began to walk towards the elevator.

"Kari?"

She turned. Josh was standing there, in his overlarge black coat, with a hurt look on his face.

"I saw him head to the roof earlier this afternoon."

***

T.K. gazed across the rooftops of the other buildings through the rain, not seeing them at all. He had been sitting there for hours, the hard, steady rain beating down on his back. His hand throbbed from the thorns, but the rest of him had gone numb from the cold long ago. 

Kari's face kept appearing before him, beautiful, radiant, and perfect. He had long since stopped crying. Now there was just a dull ache within his heart, as memory after memory played and replayed through his head. Kari. Whatever made him think that he was worthy of her? That he was worth her time? He hugged his knees close to his body. T.K. just couldn't stop seeing Kari and Davis embracing. It made his stomach turn to think of it; for so long, _he_ had wanted to be the one with Kari, to feel _his_ lips pressed against hers. T.K. began to shake violently, but he couldn't tell if it was from the cold, or from his thoughts of her.

***

Kari pushed open the door that led from the stairwell to the roof. The rain was pouring down in thick sheets, instantly soaking anyone without an umbrella. Kari squinted through the now inky darkness.

"T.K.?" she called. "T.K., are you here?" 

She was about to call out again when she spotted him by the far edge, sitting with his knees pulled against his chest. She ran to him.

"T.K.!" She exclaimed. "Why didn't you answer me?"

The blonde-haired boy kept staring straight ahead, his azure eyes never once flickering in her direction.

"T.K.?" she asked. "T.K.! How long have you been out here? You're soaked!" He still didn't answer.

Kari bit her bottom lip, worry creeping into her features.

"C'mon, T.K., this isn't funny. Let's go inside where it's dry." 

She grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him to him up. He didn't budge. Kari released him, and T.K.'s arm fell limply to his side, palm up. Kari's eyes widened in horror, and she dropped the umbrella.

"T.K.! Your hand! What happened…to…you…?"

Kari picked something small and sharp out of T.K.'s still-bleeding hand. It was a thorn. She looked up in shock.

"T.K….what…?"

T.K. was still staring straight ahead at nothing, oblivious to Kari. Her eyes filled with tears.

"T.K? T.K., please! Answer me!"

She cupped his cheek in her hand and turned his face to her, wiping T.K.'s plastered hair out of his eyes. They stared through her like twin sapphires, two cold blue crystals. Kari stroked his cheek, wincing at how cold it was.

"T.K., don't do this to me!"

T.K.'s eyes seemed to focus on her, widening in surprise as he saw her for what seemed the first time since she arrived. 

"K-Kari…?"

She wept with joy and hugged the boy tightly.

"God, T.K., don't ever scare me like that again!" She squeezed him tighter, but stopped when she noticed that T.K. wasn't moving. She held herself at arm's length and looked at him with concerned eyes.

"T.K….what's the matter?"

The boy didn't answer; instead, he weakly offered her a rose. It was a brilliant shade of red, the most beautiful, perfect rose that Kari had ever seen. Attached to the stem was a card, handwritten in blue ink. Kari held it close to her face and read it:

For you, my angel;

For my Light, my soul, My love;

For you, Hikari.

Kari looked up from the card, eye's brimmed with tears, clasping the rose tightly against her chest. Once again, she reached out and cupped T.K.'s cheek with a hand. He laid one shaky hand over hers, and his whole body shook.

"T.K…I-I don't know what to say…I-I'm sorry…"

Kari pulled T.K. into another fierce hug. He sat for a moment, shaking, then threw his arms around her, sobbing against her shoulder. Kari held T.K., crying with him, hot tears running down both their faces. 

It was several minutes before either of them spoke. Kari ducked her head down so that she could look T.K. in the face.

"T.K.? Let's go inside. Please?"

T.K. nodded dolefully. He tried to stand up, but the long hours of cold and inactivity had rendered his legs practically useless. He collapsed to the ground with a dull _thud_. Kari pulled him p, and had him lean on her for support. Together, they made their way towards the stairs.

***

It wasn't until much later that they managed to stagger into T.K.'s apartment. Kari opened the door as quietly as she could; a quick glance at her watch had told her that it was well after midnight.

She practically dragged T.K. into his room, and laid him carefully on the bed. She laid a hand on his forehead…and quickly drew it back with a gasp. He was burning up, his forehead so hot that she could barely touch it. Kari turned on the lamp, and instantly knew that he was sick-his face was flushed, and his eyes seemed out of focus. He constantly tossed and turned, muttering in quiet delirium. 

Kari rushed to the kitchen for a wet cloth to put on his forehead. As and afterthought, she also grabbed a bottle of aspirin. Then, with her precious bundle, she practically ran back to T.K's room. 

It took nearly twenty minutes to get the pills down T.K.'s throat without him choking, but after a few minutes, Kari was relieved to see that he slept easier, and no longer muttered silently. 

It was another minute or two before Kari realized that T.K. was shivering. He was still wearing his wet clothes. Kari bit her lip. He needed to get warm, and dry, but to do that…She firmed her resolve, and began taking off T.K.'s shirt…

***

Once T.K. was out of his wet clothes, Kari draped a large, thick blanket over him, being careful to disturb him. She had already woken him up several times, and the boy would offer feeble protests when she tried to remove his more…personal…apparels. Luckily, she had managed to make go back to sleep rather easily.

Kari was suddenly taken by a fit of shivers, and realized that unless she changed clothes as well, she'd be no better off than her charge. She checked T.K. one more time, then walked over to his closet. Rummaging through it for a few moments, she managed to scrounge up a large, old T-shirt and extra pair of boxer shorts. Feeling extremely awkward, she changed as fast as she could, dumping her wet thing in the same pile as T.K.'s. 

***

It was nearly two in the morning; it was dark and quiet in the apartment, rain still drumming against the windows. Kari was seated near T.K., stroking his hair gently and lost in thought.

Kari was horribly confused. She loved Davis (didn't she?)…yet…sitting there with T.K., it just felt as if she belonged there. She didn't get that feeling with Davis. She didn't even know what she felt anymore.

Staring at T.K.'s feverish face, Kari couldn't help a sense of deja-vu…like something like this had happened. Similar…but different.

It came to her slowly. There were images…distorted sounds and feelings. She had been sick…someone had been watching over her…T.K.? Kari concentrated. Yes; she could remember seeing him…

*Flashback*

"She's opening her eyes!" T.K., only eight years old at the time, was smiling broadly at her. He brushed her long brown bangs out of her eyes gently.

"Hi Kari." He whispered. "You feelin' okay?"

Young Kari shook her head. T.K. patted her lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll be better real soon. Then we can play tag. 'Kay?"

She smiled weakly.

"'Kay…."

……T.K. looked at Sora with a s brave a face as he could muster.

"Don't worry Sora, I'll protect Kari, no matter what!"…..

"….Kari! Keep climbing, or he'll get you too!" T.K. begged her to let go of his hand, Piedmon clutching his leg and pulling him ever farther down.

"No!" She cried. "T.K., I won't leave you!"

Below them, the maniacal clown cackled hysterically as he sliced the rope keeping them suspended in the air. 

"My, my. Looks like you two are _falling_ for each other!"…

***

Kari's eyes were wet as the memories flooded her mind. How had she forgotten? How _could_ she?

***

"So that's it? You're just gonna' give up, just like that?" T.K. yelled. "I won't let you do it, Kari. I care too much about you to let you go without a fight!"….

***

Kari struggled to take a deep breath. That had happened less than a month ago! How did she forget? How?!

***

"…I care about you too, T.K."

***

Kari finally burst into sobs, trying in vain to stiffle them. What had she done? Her breath came in ragged gasps. Dear God, what had she done?

Kari couldn't stand it anymore. She flung her arms around T.K.'s neck and pressed her face against his chest.

"Oh God, T.K., I'm sorry…" Kari sobbed uncontrollably, hot tears streaming down her face and soaking T.K.. 

"I'm so, so sorry…" With a sickening realization, Kari found out that she didn't love Davis. She had been flattered, had a crush…but this…

Kari had thought that Ken, the self-proclaimed "Digimon Emperor" had been cruel-enslaving innocent digimon, causing their pain for his pleasure. Kari felt nauseous. What he did was nothing compared to what she had done to those two boys…she had misled one and betrayed the other. She had ruined their friendships, destroyed their trust.

Kari burst into a fresh wave of tears. 

"I'm sorry T.K. …sorry I betrayed you…" Kari sniffed miserably. "I'm sorry I made you hate m-"

T.K.'s finger was suddenly pressed against her lips, silencing her. His eyes were only half open, and his voice was ragged.

"You…betrayed…your-self…" T.K. took a strained breath. "I…don't…can't…hate you…I…love…you…" T.K. moved his finger to wipe away a lingering tear on Kari's cheek.

"I…would…forgive…any-thing…"

Tears swelled in the corners of Kari's eyes.

"D-do you m-mean it?"

T.K. nodded as best he could, then almost immediately fell back into unconsciousness. Kari stared at him for a moment, tears flowing freely down her face. Slowly, ever so slowly, she leaned over T.K.' s face and kissed him softly, her lips pressing firmly against his. As soon as their lips touched, Kari felt a rush of joy, a pure wave of hope and innocence. She felt the sadness she had felt before, she felt pain. She felt T.K.'s soul.

She broke the kiss, reluctantly, after a few minutes. She stroked T.K's hair softly, and whispered quietly in his ear.

"I love you, Takeru Takaishi." 

***

Kari woke up with her arms around T.K.'s neck and her head nestled snugly against his chest. She checkered her watch. Nearly five a.m. Kari thanked God that T.K.'s mother hadn't come in at any point during the night…it would have been a very difficult situation to explain. She stood slowly, padded over to the door, and locked it. She changed T.K's cloth, relieved to find that his temperature had reduced drastically. Kissing him lightly on the forehead, Kari positioned T.K's head onto her lap. Stroking his messy blond hair lovingly, Kari waited for him to wake up.

***

T.K. groaned and openedhis eyes slowly. At first, he couldn't figure out what was going on, but as his vision cleared, he could see Kari, gazing at him and smiling sweetly. He was acutely aware of her hand running though his hair, and the fact that his head was resting in her lap, became immediately apparent to him. 

He tried to sit up, but Kari's hand on his chest stopped him.

"Kari? Wh-what are you…"

She pressed a finger against his lips.

"Shhh…just lie down, T.K. You need rest." 

T.K. slumped back down.

"What're you…doin' here?"

Kari smiled and kept stroking his hair.

"You were sick. I couldn't leave."

T.K. stared at the girl. With the sunlight streaming through the window, bathing her in it's golden radiance, and her sweet face smiling down at him…She looked more beautiful than ever, like an angel come to Earth.

He turned his face away from her. 

"Well…I guess I'm better now. You can leave if you want to." He lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. "No sense staying with me when you've got _him_ waiting…"

Kari's hand paused, but only for a moment.

"I don't want to leave."

T.K. turned his face back to her, doubt painted across his face.

"A-are you sure? What about your family? Dear God, what about Davis? What'll you tell them? They're gonna-"

Kari leaned over and cut him off with a kiss.

"I'll tell them the truth."

T.K. caressed Kari's cheek with one hand, gazing with wonder at the girl before him. 

"Kari…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…um…uh….you hungry?"

Kari smiled and nodded.

"Very."

"Well then," T.K. grinned, "lets get some breakfast!"

T.K was about to stand up when his face went red.

"Kari…" he said, his voice wavering with worry, "Where are my clothes?!"

***

"…So he's doing better now, right?" Taichi Kamiya spoke softly to his sister, his head in his hands. Kari nodded. Tai had pretty much exploded when she came home, going into a fit of yelling about not calling home, how she could've been hurt, and about a dozen other things. He had calmed down considerably when she told him _why_ she had been out all night, but his voice still carried an edge. 

"His fever's gone down some, but he needs to stay in bed for a few days."

Tai sighed in vexation. "so what was doing out on the roof anyway? And without even a freaking coat? 

Sora, who had been standing a little off to the side, laid a hand on Tai's shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

Tai's eyes grew progressively wider, and at one point, his face blanched. "Y-you mean she…" he pointed at Kari, "and…and Davis?!" Sora nodded. Tai looked sick.

"Oh man…" Tai leaned back in his chair, groaning, and closed his eyes.

"So you and T.K., huh?"

"Yes."

"You gonna tell Davis?"

Kari fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well…"she began, "I'm gonna tell him…soon…I just need to break it to him easy…"

"Well, you're not doing him any favors by drawing it out like this." Tai cracked open an eye. "You get what I'm saying?"

Kari nodded once again, her eyes downcast. She sighed heavily and stood.

"Make sure T.K. doesn't get up. I'll be back soon." With that, Kari picked up the phone, and punched in Davis' number.

***

Davis sat on a park bench, twiddling his thumbs. It was bright and sunny out- complete contrast with yesterday. Large, white, puffy clouds floated aimlessly, and a cool breeze ruffled the boy's spiky hair, bringing with it a faint smell of freshly cut grass. Davis took a deep breath, savoring it.

Davis was abruptly snapped back to reality by Yolei, long hair pulled neatly under a beret, and smiling impishly as she shoved him off the bench. 

"Hey there, Davis." She grinned. "What's up?"

Davis Glared at her as he got up. "Not that it's any of you're business, Yolei, but I'm meet Kari here." 

The girl's face filled with instant curiosity. "Really?" she bubbled, "What for?"

Davis shrugged, then gave her a cocky grin. "Maybe she wants to take a walk with me, or go on another date since I was so impressive last night…"

Yolei stiffened. 'Y-you? And Kari?" She stared at him for a second, then burst into hysteric peals of laughing. Davis frowned.

"Hey, What's so funny?"

Yolei was nearly doubled over with laughter, holding her sides and tears running down her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry Davis…" she managed to gasp. "It's just…You and Kari? Puh-leeze."

Yolei managed to straighten up. Wiping away the last of her tears, she clapped him on the shoulder. "C'mon," she said, "There's something' I wanted to do today…"

Davis knocked her hand away and glared at her. 

"I'm serious Yolei."

She was about to start laughing again when she waw the look on his face. "You…you are serious. B-but I though…I mean, she and T.K. …"

"Well you thought wrong, four-eyes." He sneered. "Y'know, for someone who's supposed to be so smart, you sure don't know much."

Yloei's face went crimson. 

"Four eyes? FOUR EYES?!? You dung-eating-goggle-wearing-pus-filled-sorry-ass-little TROLL!"

"Witch!"

"Moron!"

"Chicken Legs!"

"Spiky-haired-obsessive-weirdo!"

Davis ground his teeth together, trying to come up with a suitable comeback. Failing that, he shouted the only thing that came to mind.

"Well...well…you're ugly!" He winced and shut his eyes. Yolei would probably whack him good for that one, maybe not because of the insult itself, but if anything, for the principle of the thing. After a few moment of dead (and painless) silence, Davis cracked open an eyelid.

"Y-Yolei…?" He opened both eyes. Yolei was standing with back to him, face in hands…crying? Davis felt a wave of guilt flooding him.

"Oh, jeez…I'm sorry Yolei, I didn't mean-" Without looking at him, Yolei interrupted.

"J-Just shut-up Davis, okay? Just sh-shut up." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. Davis grew angry, despite himself.

"listen Yolei, I'm just tryin' to apologize! I'm sorry I said what I said and if you want me to shut up then you'll just have to make m-"

Yolei suddenly whirled around and kissed him hard against the mouth, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Davis nearly reeled back in shock as she crushed her lips against his, surprised at the passion she kissed him with. Kari had never kissed him like that…Davis' surprise grew as he found him self kissing Yolei _back_, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her even tighter against him.

A scant few moment later, Yolei tore herself away, a look of horror on her face. "I-I'm s-sorry, I-I-I…" Yolei took a step back. "I-I didn't mean…" She bit her bottom lip, then turned away, running, tears flowing down her face. 

Davis stood, watching her disappear over a hill, completely dumbstruck. Yolei…liked…him?

"Davis! Hey, Davis!" He turned. Kari was striding towards him, a grim look on her face. As soon as she stopped walking, both children blurted out, at the same time, 

"I think we made a mistake…"

***

__

Found inscribed on a cavern wall, east of the Koromon village:

"….The children, eight, here shall be,

Spoken of in prophecy.

With Stalwart hearts and virtues true,

They band together, old and new,

To turn the one from Darkness' path,

His crest of kindness destroys his wrath.

And yet, from our world, from our wild,

Comes the crying of a child.

Lost, alone, and afraid he seems,

Calling on the wind of Dreams.

He searches now, for a human brother;

Deep in the wilds of the Digital World, there is another."


End file.
